The unexpected
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: Luke gets transported back in time while his father and Obi wan are rescuing the sith lord. Can Luke save his father before he's corrupted by the dark side? A/U Luke has always known Vader was his father. also warning: spanking in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

The unexpected

summary: what if Luke had always known Darth Vader was his father? Okay well what if when he was 12 years old he got transported back in time right before Anakin returns to find out the Padme is pregnant. Could Luke save his father from his fate? And how much trouble can he get into while he's at it? Well let's travel to a galaxy far far away and find out!

Warning: May be spanking. Don't like don't read!

Star Wars: The unexpected

chapter one: A not so talkative child.

Appearing out of nowhere was an odd thing to do. Not that Luke had meant to disappear and then rematerialized in a place he didn't recognize. But it had still happened.

And now he was in an elevator the door suddenly opened and there before him now were what looked two men in black clocks.

They both were genuinely surprised when they saw him.

"Youngling what in the world are you doing here?" Obi Wan asked curious as to why one so young was on a ship like this.

Luke didn't answer. He was starting at the other man whom seemed familiar somehow.

Then he realized the other man had asked him a question and it was probably rude to just ignore him.

"I didn't mean to." It was all Luke could think to say.

Obi Wan seemed to sense it at the same time Anakin did.

"Your force sensitive. The force must have brought you here. I wonder why? I've heard of younglings appearing at the temple but I've never seen it. You'll have to stay with us I guess. We're on a mission and it's very important. Stay by my side unless I tell you other wise please." Obi Wan said politely as he and Anakin entered the elevator.

Anakin also noticed the resemblance between the boy and himself. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and looked a great deal like he had when he was a boy. His chin was different. Almost like his wife's.

He put his thought away when the elevator stopped.

"Did you press stop?" Anakin asked.

"No did you?" Obi Wan asked back.

"There's more then one way out of here." Anakin said.

"We don't want to get out we want to get moving. R2 activate Elevator 31174. R2 do you copy? R2?" Obi wan spoke into a com unit.

Anakin had used his light saber to cut a hole in the top of the elevator and then jumped up through it and was no on top of the elevator.

"Always on the move." Obi Wan sighed.

Luke had a slight smile on his face he was impressed and by now had realized that the two men were Jedi.

The Elevator suddenly shifted and began to go down.

Luke fell from the force of the jolt while Obi Wan was able to keep his feet.

"R2 stop we need to be going up. Not down. R2 do you copy?" Obi wan asked.

He had sensed that Anakin was several feet above them now.

Probably hanging on the side somewhere.

The elevator jolted again and began to move up.

A few moments later Anakin hopped back into the elevator.

Obi wan activated his Light saber after turning and then shut it off.

"Oh it's you." he said.

After a moment Anakin glanced at the child then back at his master "What was that all about?" he demanded.

Obi wan just shook his head "well R2 has been.." Anakin interrupted him.

"No lose wire jokes." he said with a stubborn air as he looked right at Obi wan.

"Did I say anything?" Obi wan asked.

"He's trying." Anakin defended the droid.

"I didn't say anything." Obi Wan commented innocently.

Luke laughed he really couldn't help it.

Anakin looked down at the child.

"What are you laughing at Youngling?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin be nice." Obi Wan playfully scolded even though he knew Anakin was teasing the boy.

"Anakin?" Luke asked nervous now.

Anakin looked at the boy that had said his name.

"Yes. I'm Anakin Skywalker. What's your name?" Anakin asked realizing that they hadn't asked him before.

"Um. Luke." Luke said now a little pale and trying to figure what in the sith hell was going on.

Anakin Skywalker was his father's name before he had become a sith.

"And your last name?" Obi Wan asked.

"I don't think I'm allowed to tell you." Luke said.

Obi Wan and Anakin seemed to raise their eye brow at the same time.

"Really? Your literally unable to tell us your last name?" Anakin asked.

"Um. Definitely." Luke decided.

"Okay then. I must say that's new one. We're here." Anakin suddenly said as the doors opened then suddenly they closed again.

"No!" Luke has shouted sensing the sith and right after that shout the doors had closed and the elevator was moving again.

Obi Wan knelt down. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"A sith was there. I sensed him." Luke said scared.

"You sensed a sith? Your just a Youngling. You shouldn't be able to identify the force signature of a sith." Obi Wan said.

"Yeah he shouldn't be able to control an elevator either." Anakin said a little fascinated now.

The boy was so young after all.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be scared. If I take you back can I stay in the elevator. I don't wanna see the sith." Luke said.

"You can move the elevator again? Just like that. It comes that easily to you? Have you trained before?" Obi Wan asked.

"Trained for what?" Luke asked curious. Then thought of something.

"Wait if he's Anakin Skywalker does that make you Obi Wan?" Luke asked.

"Yes. You've heard of us?" Obi Wan asked.

"Maybe." Luke said knowingly and then the elevator returned to the previous floor.

Luke stayed in the elevator and what seemed like years later but was really only about ten minutes four men were now in the elevator. Luke sensed that two were sith.

One had hand cuff's on.

Once the elevator stopped this time Anakin and Obi Wan had to fight some droids. "R2 get down here." Anakin ordered after the fight.

A moment later they were going through the hall when blue shields surrounded them.

"Ray shields." Anakin said knowingly as they were now all trapped.

"I suggest patience." Anakin said.

"Patience?" Obi Wan asked.

"yes patience. R2 will be down in a minute and he will release the Ray shields." Anakin said.

"Are you sure your Anakin Skywalker?" Luke said skeptically.

"I was the last time I checked." Anakin said and then R2 can squealing in a moment later and bumped into a wall which sent Luke into a fit of giggles which had all the men staring at him.

Anakin and Obi Wan seemed highly amused by his reaction.

"I want that droid!" Luke said after a moment of giggling.

"Funny. I want my droid too." Anakin said with a smirk.

Then more droids arrived.

"do you have a plan B?" Obi Wan asked.

"Plan B? What was plan A?" Luke asked confused.

"Well theoretically R2 was going to rescue us. But that fell through and I assume there is no plan B." Obi Wan said knowingly.

And they were all taken to the General.

He took their light sabers and then taunted them.

They easily got their saber's back and dueled and destroyed droids while the General escaped from a pod.

"The escape Pod's have been launched." Obi Wan said.

"The General." Anakin said back.

"Can you pilot this thing?" Obi Wan asked as he realized the new problem that this was now the ship they were going to land in.

Anakin Sat in the pilot seat and Obi Wan sat in another seat as did the Chancellor and Count Dooku.

Luke vowed that he would not move from his current spot.

"I'd say my ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant. Strap yourselves in. Luke get over here and sit on Obi Wan." Anakin said.

"No." Luke rebelled he would not go near the sith lord sitting near the Jedi.

"Luke I wasn't asking. Get over here and sit on Obi Wan." Anakin commanded.

"I wont!" Luke said stubbornly.

"LUKE NOW!" Anakin said sternly as he threw a glare at the boy.

In an act of pure stubbornness he sat down on the floor.

Anakin stared at the child not believing that there was a child that could be that stubborn.

He reminded Anakin again of himself.

A huge jolt made him pay attention to the ship again.

"We lost something." Anakin said calmly.

"It's alright we're still flying half a ship." Obi Wan said he unbuckled himself.

"Master what are you doing? We're fixing to pick up speed." Anakin said.

"yes. All the more reason for me to get the child." Obi Wan said and was beside Luke now.

He didn't bother addressing the boy he just lifted him right up which caused one LOUD tantrum as the boy kicked and screamed "I WILL NOT SIT BY THE SITH! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! YOUR NOT MY FATHER! MY FATHER IS FLYING THIS STUPID SHIP! LET ME GO LEAVE ME ALONE! I AM NOT EVER FROM THIS STINKING TIME! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO I'M FROM THE FUTURE!" Luke screamed not realizing that he had just admitted to not only being from the future but also that he was somehow Anakin's son.

Anakin was about ready to lose it. And fast!

He was trying to land the plan and his SON was being very difficult and LOUD. How could one boy make so much noise? Anakin wondered. He had never been that terrible.

Obi Wan ignored the revelations for the time and got in his seat forcefully holding the boy still in his lap and Anakin landed the plan hard. Not that there was any other option about how to land it.

Obi Wan trying to break the ice said "Another happy landing."

Anakin was not amused. "You." he said looking at his son "are in a world of trouble."

"Which world of trouble?" Luke asked snottily.

Anakin had to force himself not to smile. It was not funny. It was NOT funny! He told himself twice before he just got up and went over to the prisoner.

He took the Count away to hand him over to the authorities.

Obi Wan almost had to drag Luke out of the ship by his hand. "That's attached you know. You can't pull it off." Luke snapped by this time Anakin was back near them "You hush." Anakin said with annoyance but it was also hinted with slight amusement.

He then sensed Padme. "If you'll excuse me Master I think I'll take my son with me. I'll give you the story once I have it. You Youngling. Are coming with me." Anakin informed as he took his son's hand from his Master and headed over to the shadows where Padme was hiding.

When she saw him with a child she was surprised.

"Ani?" she asked.

Anakin looked at her smugly and asked "Is there something you'd like to tell me Padme? Like maybe your pregnant?" Anakin asked. Padme gasped.

"How did you know that?" She demanded.

"Padme I'd like you to meet our son. Who has somehow come back in time and is WAY too much like me at the moment." Anakin introduced.

"Oh so your a boy are you?" she asked him with a laugh very happy now.

"Um. Yeah let's not discuss that." Luke said

"Oh. Alright. Well I guess you ruined the surprised." She said still smiling.

"Luke. My name is Luke. What's your name?" Luke couldn't help but ask.

"Luke. My name is Padme. But you don't call me Padme in your time do you?" she asked.

"No." he said honestly.

"What do you call me?" she asked curious.

"I don't call you anything." Luke said simply.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Your not...around for me to call you anything." Luke said.

"Explain." Anakin demanded.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. Your my mom aren't you? I mean you gave birth to me and...Your pregnant with me." Luke said.

"Well yes I suppose." Padme said.

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm sorry I never got to. Your pretty. If you would have to do is get rid of me." Luke said not saying anything about his sister.

Padme just stared at him as did Anakin.

"Wait. You don't know me do you Luke? I died in child birth?" she asked.

He nodded sadly. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not. I'm not sorry at all. I want to have more then anything in this world. And you've come back in time. So maybe there's something we can do to change what happened to me. Why did I die?" Padme asked.

Luke couldn't help the thought that ran through his head but he was shocked when his father heard it too.

-Yeah unless you can stop dad from turning to the dark side I don't think there is a way to save you. He said to himself.

Anakin turned Luke around fast and knelt down looking him right in the eye "Please tell me I miss heard that." Anakin said not understanding how he could turn to the dark side.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you could hear me in this time too. I'm sorry you shouldn't know that." Luke said.

"Luke have you ever heard the phrase Knowledge is power? Just knowing the future can help us change it. There's time to prevent this. There is a reason for everything. There's a reason the you were brought back in time too. Your meant to change this. With our help." Anakin said and made a vow right there that he would NOT turn to the dark side.

Luke thought about it and agreed.

The future sucked anyways. He had a chance to change it. Why shouldn't he take that chance.

But there was one more thing he needed to reveal since the Jedi were apparently clueless as well as stupid.

He looked into his father's eyes and said "I'm trusting you. Now you need to trust me. The sith lord your searching for is the Chancellor you just rescued." Luke said.

Stunned silence greeted that sentence and then Luke Felt Lord Vader enter his head trying to find him. He put his shields up to block the sith lord.

Was it really this simple?

Could he really just come back in time and change the future and save his father all at the same time.

To be continued...

Next time: mental chat with Vader while being interrogated by the Jedi council and his father.


	2. Chapter 2

The unexpected

Warning: your head may start spinning but look on the bright side if it doesn't go away in a couple minutes then you can always get a role in the next Exorcist movie ….lol.

Note: I'm going to pretend like Padme never went after Anakin on the lava planet so therefor the battle between Obi Wan and Anakin never happened so Lord Vader is in good health and still looks like Anakin except for the eyes and of course the Dark Side. Also Lord Vader went to visit his mother's grave when Luke was still a baby and that's how he found out about Luke. He killed his brother and his wife and stole the baby to raise him himself. But Vader had not begun to train him yet so he is still good. Now that that's settled on with chapter two.

Chapter two: A head can't really explode! Can it?

It took a moment for either of them to respond to the revelation that the chancellor was really Darth Sidius. The first thing that came to Anakin was "Are you sure Luke? Because you need to be sure before we say anything to the council." Anakin said.

"I'm sure! I've seen him in my time! And sensed it in this time." Luke insisted. What did his father think he would just make something like that up? wait Jedi council?

"Why do we need to tell the Jedi council?" Luke asked.

"Because we've been searching for him and if your sure about who and where he is then we need to tell them so that they can make a decision about what to do." Anakin answered.

"Ani what are you going to tell them about Luke?" Padme asked.

"Let's worry about that bridge later. Right now they will want know more about him and why he's here and what we can do to change the future. But in order for us to help your going to have to tell us the future." Anakin said then added "Now come on. We'll see you late Padme." Anakin said as he took Luke's hand again and led him to the Council.

Luke was having a hard time shielding his Other father and knew that his shield wouldn't last much longer. He felt his father's fear and anger at him. Oh come on. It wasn't like it was his fault he was whisked away by the force! It was completely unfair for his dad to blame him for that. Right?

The council

Obi Wan had reported that in some way this boy was from the future and also was Anakin's child.

The master's were all very curious about this boy now.

Luke stood in front of the council while his father had a comforting hand on his shoulder. He stood by Luke's side for moral support.

"Skywalker blood I sense in you. Also I sense the dark Side. Tell us of the future you have seen Youngling." Master Yoda spoke.

Luke stood quiet for a moment trying not to laugh at the Jedi masters REALLY bad grammar.

Unfortunately that's what caused his shields to drop and suddenly his other father was speaking to him.

"LUKE! Where the hell are you! Answer me right now!" Lord Vader yelled angrily in his head.

Luke cringed which made everyone in the room curious.

They all sensed that something was wrong.

"Sorry dad. It's not my fault I accidentally got transported through time and am now in the time where my mother was pregnant with me. Why didn't you ever tell me mom was so pretty?" Luke asked inside his head to distract his father though it didn't work at all.

"Luke what's happening?" Obi Wan asked.

Luke spoke out loud this time.

"Well the short version is that the chancellor is the sith Lord your all looking for. He manipulated my father and turned him to the dark side and I guess I was put here to try and change all that. Oh and also dad's kinda in my head now and it's all Yoda's fault! You made me lose concentration and I dropped my shields and now dad is yelling at me!" Luke said pouting.

That brought several revelations and many answers to questions that had not been verbally spoken yet.

"Wait the other me is in your head yelling at you?" Anakin asked.

Well not technically yelling he was just asking questions.

"Luke what the hell do you mean your in the time when your..." Lord Vader could not even finish the sentence.

"Okay fine. Luke above all else you can't tell anyone anything about the future!" Lord Vader told him.

"Why?" Luke asked but it was out loud.

"Why what?" Anakin asked. Oh great!

"No I'm not asking you why I'm asking the other you why. He just said not to tell you of the future." Luke said. Oh wow talk about a headache.

"Because If you tell them anything it may cause the future to change." Lord Vader said.

"Um. I'm not seeing the downside." Luke said in a humorous tone again it was out loud though.

"Luke you do know you don't have to verbally answer him to communicate with him right?" Anakin asked.

"If you would shut up I wouldn't have to talk to both of you at the same time and get all confused and forget to talk in my head!" Luke said in the same tone.

"Luke what have you told them already?" Vader asked.

"Uh. I'm pretty sure I already told them everything." Luke said again out loud.

"Everything! Luke you told them everything? Why the hell did you do that! And where the hell did you learn to shield yourself? And why the hell were you shielding yourself from me? I am your father!" Vader yelled now.

"Okay I am so NOT going to answer that. Look I can do this dad. I have a chance to save you. And I'm gonna take it." Luke said in his head this time.

"Save me? Save me from what!" Vader demanded.

"From the Dark Side Duh!" Luke said in his head in a 'What are you stupid?' tone.

"Don't you take that tone with me Youngling! And I do not need saving. I definitely don't need to be saved by my 11 year old son!" Vader growled.

"Well I don't think the force is giving us a choice here. So I think I'll do as the force wants thank you very much!" Luke sassed in his head.

"Luke knock it off! You better change that attitude right now! You know better then to talk to me like that." Vader scolded.

Yeah yeah. Luke thought then addressed the council who apparently had started a conversation of their own without him. How rude! Luke thought.

"So what have you decided?" Luke asked.

"Nothing has been decided yet. We are still only discussing the problems. Are you done talking with your father?" Obi Wan asked.

"I'm done responding to my father does that count?" Luke asked.

Anakin smirked. He was done responding? That kid had guts! If he was ignoring a sith. A sith who was his own father.

Vader yelled at him after he heard that and Luke almost yelled No when he heard Vader say

Weather I'm on the Dark Side or not when you get back I am going to blister you backside three shades of red!

Well if his father was on the good side then he would gladly take a spanking for his success.

Wait? Was he being punished for his disrespect. Traveling through time, or trying to save his father? Luke wondered.

"The First one." His father told him in his head. Oh well at least his father wasn't going to hold the other two against him.

"Don't be ridiculous Luke. If it was me in your place I would probably try to change what happened to. I'm a lot of things but I have also learned a lot since those days. And I can tell you about things that you don't know. Like what really started me down my path to the Dark Side. But I can already sense that something was changed while you were there...Count Dooku. Obi Wan didn't get knocked out and so I Darth Sidius didn't tell me to kill Count Dooku. Your presence there made Obi Wan more on his guard I think. But you already changed one thing that helped me down this path. The next thing that will happen is the dreams I had. You need to wait until I have the dream before you tell me that's it's a trick. The only reason Padme was in danger was because I was going to turn to the Dark Side. The dreams were a warning from the force that if I continued in the same direction I was going to lose your mother. I thought it was a vision and what I did was done to save her. But I only made the dream real when I turned to the dark side. I realize that now. But now is too late. Your the only one that can do this Luke. I'll help you as much as I can but I'm going to have my hands full doing the Emperors bidding. He wants me to destroy Alderaan. Vader said inside his head.

"NO!" Luke screamed out loud.

Which shocked the Jedi Lord Vader and himself. Oops.

"Luke what's wrong?" Anakin asked as he knelt before his son. "What is it?"

"What the hell is wrong now?" Vader demanded.

Luke refused to think about it. He would not reveal...you know who to his father.

"Excuse me? Luke what are you hiding?" Vader demanded able to sense that his son didn't want him to know something.

"You can't destroy Alderaan!" Luke said out loud. "Just wait. Please! Make an excuse or something. Please!" Luke said out loud tears filling his eyes unable to help himself.

All those innocent people and you know who would be murdered and going through all that was NOT on today's to do list for Luke.

Anakin was shocked. "Luke. I can't actually destroy Alderaan can I?"

Luke nodded his head. "You can use the battle station to do it but yeah."

"Luke don't do this. Don't block me. Let me in. Let me help you. Let me see why your so upset about this. Let me see what you don't want me to know." Vader begged hurting because he could feel his sons turmoil.

"I can't. I'm sorry. Just don't do this. Don't destroy the planet. You don't HAVE to do his bidding. It's a choice. Just like it was your choice to turn to the dark side. Now if you really want to help me you have to do the right thing. Give me time. Please. I need more time to save you." Luke said inside his head.

"Alright alright. Luke I'm sorry. I'll figure something out but I need to go now. I just had to find you and now that I have I'll figure something else out in order to give you the time you need. I'll talk to you again later. I'll wake you up when the other me has the dream okay." Vader said and then put his own shield in place to end the conversation.

Luke looked at the others in the room. "He's gone now. There's other things I have to do. He's going to help me." Luke said.

"I thought you said I was a sith. Well if I'm a sith Lord why am I going to help you save me?" Anakin asked confused.

"Because you know the truth now. And you said there was things I didn't know that helped you down the path to the dark side and that's why you were going to help me too. Maybe you regret the choices you made and you want me to save you. I talked you out of destroying the planet so maybe I really can save you." Luke said with confidence now.

"Is there anything else we need to know at the moment Luke?" Obi Wan asked.

Luke shook his head "No. I don't think so. I told you everything I know." Luke said and then thought of what his father had told him about the dream. But his father didn't want him to say anything yet. But why? Luke wondered but then he just let it go thinking that maybe there wasn't a reason. Maybe his father just thought it was better to wait until the younger Anakin had the dream.

Okay so now he just had to wait for his father to wake him up?

Well what was he going to do until then?

Was there even anything to do in the Jedi temple?

He would have to wait and find out he supposed.

To be continued...

Next time: Luke gets into trouble and Vader wakes Luke up after Anakin has the dream. What will Luke say to his father? How will he explain that it's a trick?

Find out on Saturday...I hope!

Sorry it took so long. My sister is here and we are working on my hair. But while my hair is drying I decided to finish this chapter. NO SENDING ANY SITH! I KEPT MY PROMISE! I UPDATED BEFORE THE DAY WAS OVER! SO NO SITH SENDING! I HAVE LORRAINE TO PROTECT ME SO IT WOULD BE A WASTED EFFORT ANYWAYS! lol

yeah I know I'm crazy but if I wasn't you guys wouldn't have these stories!


	3. Chapter 3

The unexpected

Warning: Spanking In this chapter.

Chapter three: Not as innocent as he looks.

One week later:

Anakin was seriously about to lose it. Where in the world was Luke? He was not going to go home without his son. Padme would kill him. She might just kill him anyways. How do you lose your kid? His son had taken off like a bat out of hell the second his back was turned. He had only been gone for a minute! Where could Luke have run too?

He was perfectly fine looking for his son until security came to find him.

"Mr. Anakin we need your help! An apprentice has taken off in your fighter plane and won't respond to orders to land it. We're not sure how to get him to land the plane." The guard said.

Anakin stood stupefied for a moment. Oh you have got to be kidding me! He thought in disbelief. Surely the kid wasn't that foolish. Right? Never mind that was a stupid question. Luke was his kid after all.

Wait Luke had run off to steal his plane? There was only one response to that. Why?

Anakin followed security to the control room where they usually communicated with air crafts.

One of the men was trying to get the 'apprentice' to respond. Luke was not cooperating.

He watched the screen and from what he could tell Luke was just on a joy ride. But again WHY?

What had made him have this sudden urge to steal a plane? His own fathers plane!

Anakin leaned hard on the comm link "Luke Skywalker this is your father speaking you come back here right now and land that plane. That's an order." Anakin spoke firmly into the comm link.

Luke was in the plane trying to talk to Leia and that was why he hadn't answered any of the guards.

But when his father spoke he knew he was in trouble and 'hung up' on Leia. Sorry Leia I gotta go.

He pressed the comm link "Pops wait I can explain!" Luke said.

"I highly doubt that!" Anakin responded.

"But it wasn't my idea! She dared me to do it! She said I didn't have enough guts and then called me all kinds of stupid for actually doing it!" Luke argued.

"Who is she Luke?" Anakin asked.

"Uh. I'll tell you later. I gotta say this plane is awesome though! It's really fast." Luke said still running on pure adrenaline.

Leia had said he wasn't stupid enough to fly a plane on his own and he had taken that as a challenge and had run off to find his fathers ship and had just taken it. Leia had been yelling at him calling him every kind of stupid in the book ever since. Luke hadn't even known that he could talk to her through time. It was really weird. Who knew twin telepathy was that powerful.

"Luke you are under orders to get your butt back here and land that plane!" Anakin reminded his child.

"So I heard." Luke said as he turned the plane around realizing he'd be in worse trouble if he dilly dallied around.

"I'm coming see?" Luke commented not realizing just how upset his father was.

"You'd better be coming!" Anakin said as he watched his son approach with his plane.

He still couldn't believe his son had stolen his plane. Okay he COULD believe it. He just couldn't bring himself to admit it cause it was just so...shocking. He had never stolen anything in his life. He may have caused more then his fair share of trouble but he had never done anything illegal. Well not in this time anyways. So it was a surprise to him that his son would steal a plane and go joy riding because someone dared him too. There was definitely something that Luke was hiding from all of them. Anakin had no doubt that SHE was somehow important to Luke and that SHE was something that Luke didn't want anyone to know about not even Vader.

Anakin looked at the guards "I'll handle this." he said as he went out and watched his son stuggling while he tried to land the ship. Really? He could steal a ship and fly it but he could land it?

Anakin used the force and landed the plane himself because he sensed his sons nerve's going crazy with worry.

Luke shut off the plane and looked at his father not wanting to get out. His father croocked a finger at him. "Come here." Anakin said.

Luke shook his head no. If his father really thought he was just going to walk willingly to his doom then he had another thing coming.

"Luke come here now!" Anakin raised his voice in warning.

Luke bit his lip thinking about that. Then he heard his sister in his head "I told you so! Only YOU would turn my compliment into a challenge! Mr I have to brag about the time when I stold dad's air craft! I was just saying it would be stupid if you did do that. I wasn't calling you a liar I just said I didn't think you were that stupid. That doesn't mean you had to go prove that you could do it again!" Leia scolded from inside his head. "Shut up Leia! I'll poke you later! And I think I just proved that I'm plenty stupid!" Luke said with pride. "Uh DUH!" Leia said in a 'you an idiot' tone.

Luke looked back towards his father scared because now his father was coming towards him.

"Okay Okay I'm coming." Luke whined out loud unbuckling his seat belt.

The door was opened as Anakin grabbed his arm saying "Too late junior." and hauled him out of the plane he used the force to close the door.

And then headed towards his privet room at the temple. He was NOT doing this at home.

The door locked and Luke looked around. It was a medium sized room.

There was desk and a chair and it was probably where his father went when he needed to do work in a quiet place.

Anakin sat in the chair behind the desk. "Come here Luke."

Luke did NOT want to come here. But he knew it wasn't a request. He wished it was though. But he knew that no wasn't an option.

He went over to his father and was surprised when his father just jerked him across his lap and a second later began to spank him.

"No. don't spank me!" Luke whined.

"Yes your getting a spanking! You know very well that what you did was wrong. You scared the hell out of me little boy! First you disappear and I can't find you. Then you steal MY plane! You had no business being anywhere near my plane! Let alone actually taking off in it. You couldn't even land the plane. So you definitely had no business flying it!" Anakin said landing spanks all over the boys bottom.

"I'm sorry!" Luke whined as his bottom was stinging.

"Not as sorry as your gonna be!" Anakin said as he pulled Luke's pants down and then his underwear too.

"No not bare! Please daddy. I'm sorry." Luke cried now knowing it was really going to hurt bare.

Anakin began the spanking again.

The sharp stinging smacks burning into Luke's bottom brought tears to his eyes and the redder his bottom became the more his tears fell and the louder his cries got.

After about 30 smacks on his bare bottom Anakin stopped the spanking sensing that the boy had learned his lesson.

He put the crying boy on his feet and replaced his clothing.

He felt bad that he'd had to spank his son and it hurt to hear the crying.

So he was glad when he was able to pull his son into his arms for a hug.

He held him until Luke's crying was almost stopped.

He then wiped his sons eyes to get rid of more of the tears.

"Your forgiven. Just don't do that again. You don't leave on your own unless you tell me where your going first. And I don't care what your sister or anyone else says to you. You don't have to prove anything to anyone." Anakin said having gotten past Luke's shield when the boy was crying and so he now knew about his sons twin sister.

"I know I just...Wait. How did you know! I didn't say anything!" Luke said upset again because his father now knew about his sister. Did that mean that Vader would know now too? He wondered.

"When you were being spanked your shield's dropped and I heard her. She knew I was spanking you and she felt horrible. I understand why you would want to hide her. But we would have figured it out as soon as your mother went into labor. Why doesn't my other self know that you have a sister? Why would you hide it from him?" Anakin asked.

"Cause you'd take her too. You took me from your half brother and his wife when you discovered me. If you had known about her you would have gotten made that they separated us and you would have taken her too. She likes her home. That's why I hide her from you in my time. I was always able to hear her in my head. She taught me how to shield the other you so that he couldn't always hear my thoughts." Luke said.

Anakin understood that.

"Are you going to tell mom about what I did? What would she have done?" Luke asked more then curious.

"You mean if she had caught you doing this? Well for one she wouldn't have been able to help you land safely. So you might have gotten hurt. As for what she would have done...I'm not sure. But I imagine she would have spanked you right there in public. She wouldn't have given you a full spanking like I did. But she probably would have given you a decent spanking. At least 10 smacks would be my guess. But it would be more because of her worry then because of punishment. Just a reaction kind of thing. I personally didn't want everyone to talk about me spanking you so I did it in private. You can be thankful it was me that caught you. Even though you got a worse spanking. At least you didn't get it in public." Anakin said with a grin.

Luke did not see the humor. He wasn't really sure which would have been worse. Then again if he was spanked in public everyone could possibly see or know about it. No one would know about his spanking from his father so perhaps he could see the good part of his father punishing him in private.

His mother seemed like a gentle woman but then again he didn't really know her.

So he had to take his father's word for it on what his father thought his mother would do.

"So are you going to tell her?" Luke asked again.

"Probably. But she won't do anything. Specially after I tell her how I punished you. She'll probably yell at me for being so hard on you." Anakin said.

"It wasn't the worst I've ever had." Luke said honest.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"The other you. After my tenth birthday I did something REALLY stupid. I kind of tried to free one of your prisoners and then I got in your way when you tried to kill him with force lightning. You barely stopped yourself before it got to me. You really blistered my butt that time. You were really mad cause I could have been hurt. I couldn't sit for a week. I never did that again." Luke said.

Anakin had no problem understanding what his other self had done.

Luke had put himself in very real danger of a sith Lord who was his father.

That was really stupid.

Apparently Luke had no problem putting himself in danger or getting into trouble.

Anakin was going to have his hands full no doubt.

That night:

Anakin sat up in bed after his dream. He was panting and fear coursed through is body like blood.

In Luke's room:

"Luke. Luke wake up. Luke get up." Luke opened his sleepy eyes as he head his father Vader in his head.

"Huh? What?" Luke asked.

"Luke get up. You need to go to...Anakin and tell him about the dream he just had." Vader said not sure what to call his other self though he figured Anakin was appropriate.

"He had the dream?" Luke asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Yes. Padme...Is going to talk to him but you need to go in there too." Vader said having a hard time saying the name of his dead wife.

"Okay. I'm going." Luke said removing the covers to head across the hall. His parents had made him live with them and had put him right across from them.

"It was only a dream." Padme was saying to a seated Anakin.

"I won't let this one become real." Anakin said and then the door slid open and a sleepy Luke came in.

"Baby what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" Padme asked in a motherly tone.

Luke never knew his mother could be such a mother hen.

"No. dad had one." Luke said.

Anakin looked confused "Wait you woke up because you sensed me having a bad dream?" Anakin asked.

"No. Vader woke me up to tell me you were having the dream. He told me about the dream the day he said he would help me save you. The dream is a big part of why you turned to the dark side. What was the dream about?" Luke asked curious.

"It was about your mother. She died in child birth which you already told us the day you first came here so I know it came true it one time line. I just thought that was why I turned evil. You mean I turned to the dark Side before Padme died?" Anakin asked.

"You turned before mom even went into labor. You turned because you had the dream. And the chancellor manipulated you by telling you that he could give you the power to save her but that you would have to turn to the dark side to get it. Darth Sidius in my time doesn't know that I'm your son. You shield me with your power when he's on the ship so he doesn't know that you know that he lied. He told you that you that Obi Wan killed mom while she was pregnant because she wouldn't give away your location. But the truth is when you left and promised to return she went into labor and that's when Obi Wan came. He helped her deliver us and then something went wrong. I don't know why. But she died there. Obi Wan then gave me to your half brother and gave Leia to a Senator. Dad told me not to tell you about the dream until after you had it. So he woke me up just now so that I could tell you it's a trick to turn you to the dark side. The dream was a warning that if you don't change the path your on then you will turn to the dark side and mom will die. I think her dying had something to do with you not being there for the birth. She wanted you there and she was so sad that you weren't there." Luke said trying to explain everything the right way.

Both Anakin and Padme thought about what he was saying and what it meant and how they could stop this. But just knowing gave them half the advantage.

"But me knowing that the Chancellor is the sith lord would have stopped me from listening to him. I haven't even spoken to him since the day you came and told us who he was. The council has been trying to find a way to defeat him in a quiet and clean way. They are debating on weather an arrest would be possible or if it would be best just to kill him. It's not the Jedi way but he is a sith lord after all." Anakin said now that he knew the dream wasn't a vision he was thinking a little more clearly.

"Why couldn't this wait until morning? Your father shouldn't have woken you up from sleep. You need your sleep. Ani why did you wake him up!" Padme said in disapproval.

"I didn't wake him up! Vader woke him up. I'm not him! Not yet. And I won't be! But good luck trying to figure out a way to yell at him." Anakin said with humor.

"Oh believe me I will find a way. For someone who has been a single father all this time he should know better then to wake a child from sleep. This could have waited. Or he could have let Luke tell us before you had the dream then you would have woken up and known what it was. Waking Luke up from sleep isn't nice or fatherly." Padme scolded.

Anakin shook his head at her. "Believe me if I had my way our son wouldn't have to do anything to save me. Unfortunately he is the one from the future and there's no other way for us to get the information." Anakin said still feeling annoyed that his son had to take on this responsibility.

His son should worry about schooling or drama or friends. He should not have to worry about saving the future and his own father.

"I don't mind." Luke said.

"Well I do." Padme and Anakin said almost at the same time and then shared a smile.

Luke blushed and laughed at the irony. Him and Leia said things at the same time too.

Suddenly Luke felt pain. So much pain. His father!

What was happening!

Anakin and Padme both rushed to Luke as he suddenly went pale and collapsed on the floor.

"No!" Luke shouted as he heard Leia scream inside his head.

Vader was on Alderaan and was attacking the palace.

"NO! Stop it!" Luke shouted out loud.

Anakin shook his son "Luke talk to us what's happening? Is it Vader?"

"You don't give the orders around here Youngling mind your own affairs. I'm only destroying the palace and the Senator's family. It will please the Emperor for a time." Vader said as he took his Saber and killed many of the guards along with the Senator himself.

The Senator's wife was running with her child.

"No No no no no no no no no no please! No! Lord Vader please! I'll never forgive you!" Luke shouted out loud as he shoved at Anakin. But Anakin wouldn't let him go.

"Don't call me that! And stop being so dramatic. It's only a handful of people. Besides it will provide you the extra time you need." Vader said.

Luke began to get angry.

"No!" Luke shouted and kicked at Anakin's leg.

"Hey! Stop that." Anakin scolded.

Luke was shocked because apparently Vader had just felt what he had done to Anakin.

Maybe it's because he and Anakin were the same being just in different times.

What happened to one happened to the other.

Luke got an idea. He kicked his father again.

"Hey I said stop that." Anakin scolded.

"Don't do that." Vader said in a deadly voice.

Luke struggled in his father's hold.

"I won't let you do this!" Luke shouted as then attacked Anakin with his fists hitting him in the chest and the stomach though the blows didn't seem to be doing much besides for annoy his father.

Padme grabbed one of his arms "Luke stop! Talk to us." she begged gently.

"Strike your mother and you will regret it." Vader said in his head.

"I'm not gonna hit mom! You attack innocent woman and children. That's you. That's not me." Luke said and then sensed that Vader was now ignoring him and had found the Senator's wife and Leia.

"Father No! Please don't kill her!" Luke said now going into a blind panic.

Anakin shook Luke so hard his teeth almost rattled.

"You better start talking right now! What the hell is going on." Anakin demanded.

"He's gonna kill Leia!" Luke said not able to hold in his tears anymore.

"Who's Leia?" Anakin asked.

"My sister!" Luke shouted without thinking.

"Excuse me? Your WHAT?" Vader's voice asked from inside his head. The tone angry and dark.

Oh no. Vader had heard him.

Now Anakin understood why his son was freaking out. Vader was going to kill his twin sister.

"So that's what's you've been hiding from me? You have a twin sister. And she's right in front of me. You've been keeping her from me. If anyone else had done what you've done...I'd kill them on the spot. But you...The fact that you are my son is the only reason you can still breath right now." Vader said his anger talking.

Yeah yeah yeah. Luke thought.

"As for the lovely Senator's widow your time is up." He said and then Luke sensed that Vader made Leia pass out some how and then he knew why. Vader didn't want his daughter to see him murder the woman she called mother.

"NO! How could you do that! She was Leia's mother." Luke said inside his head feeling sorry for his sister now.

"Padme is the mother of MY children!" Vader said angrily as he deactivated his saber and lifted his daughter up.

"Padme is dead!" Luke shouted out loud angry. He sensed that Vader had halted his steps when he said that.

"You had better remember who your talking to Luke Skywalker. I am your father. You do not take that tone with me." Vader said inside his head.

Padme and Anakin had had more then enough of this.

"Luke stop talking to him!" Padme raised her voice to get his attention.

Luke looked at her "Huh?" he said confused.

"I said I don't want you talking to him anymore. He's upsetting you and I won't have that!" Padme said sternly not aware that Vader could hear everything that Luke heard too.

"Your kidding right? I can't just stop talking to him he's my father." Luke said.

"He is NOT Anakin Skywalker! And you are not to talk to him anymore!" Padme said looking Luke in the eye to make him understand that she was serious.

Luke heard his father laughing in his head. How could his father possibly find this funny?

"Padme." Anakin said gently as he grabbed her hand with his free one to get her attention.

She looked at him "That's not something he can stop. Vader IS me. Weather Luke responds or not Vader can still talk telepathically to him." Anakin said trying to reason with her.

"I don't care Ani! Vader is upsetting him and I am not going to stand here and watch the father of my child torment him!" Padme said angry as she pulled her hand out of Anakin's and put her arms around her waist. She too was upset.

"Okay how the hell am I tormenting him?" Vader's voice which sounded a lot like Anakin's filled the room.

Padme gasped.

"Okay how the hell are you doing that?" Luke asked a little impressed.

"Hey! Watch your mouth." Vader said instinctively.

Then added "How am I doing what? How am I talking to you?" Vader asked confused.

"No I think he means how come we can all hear you now." Anakin said to Vader and wow this was confusing.

Vader apparently understood now.

"Oh. That. I guess I forgot about that. I wasn't trying to talk to all of you. I guess I just tried too hard to talk to Luke this time. That's how it happened the last time. I was trying too hard." Vader said suddenly Padme smiled and looked at Anakin "I TOLD you I'd find a way to yell at you!" Padme said.

"Oh no." Vader groaned then tried to calm Padme down "Now angel calm down." he said.

"Don't you 'now angel' me and don't tell me to calm down Anakin Skywalker!" Padme shouted at him.

Anakin sat down on the bed and put his head in his hand trying not to laugh this was going to be hilarious. Padme was yelling at his future EVIL self.

"I am NOT Anakin Skywalker anymore. That name no longer has any meaning for me." Vader said.

"Really? Then why did you steal my children if the name Anakin Skywalker has no meaning to you?" Padme taunted.

"I may not be Anakin Skywalker anymore but those are still my children. You died Padme. And they gave our children to complete strangers and hide them from me." Vader said.

"yeah I died and apparently Anakin Skywalker decided to die right along with me! Do you really think I would have wanted you to become this? You are NOT the type of father I want my children to be raised by! Even if I do die in child birth I'll be okay as long as I know they are being raised by a good person. And if their father is too messed up to do it then I have no problem with Obi Wan handing them over to good people who will raise them right. Raise them the way I want them to be raised." Padme said.

"Padme you don't understand. You don't want to understand. Did you ever stop to think that I only did this to save you? But it was a wasted effort. You were destined to die I guess. Maybe I was meant to raise our children without you. But I hope that Luke saving him will also give you the strength you need to survive the labor." Vader said.

"Weather it does or not that doesn't matter to me. All I want is healthy children and a good father to raise them. If I get that then I will die happy! Did YOU ever stop to think of that?" Padme asked back.

"I had forgotten how stubborn you could be. No wonder our son is so difficult. He has your stubbornness and mine in him." Vader said with a sigh.

"Thank you. And you better stop upsetting our son or I swear I will find a way to come to the future and hurt you!" Padme threatened.

To her dismay Vader laughed " I would love to see that. You are more then welcome to try. You know very well that I would let you and I would probably like it." Vader said with amusement.

Padme rolled her eyes. Well he had a point.

"Seriously? Get a room." Luke said annoyed.

"If only I could. I would do almost anything to be in the same room with your mother again. But I lost her a long time ago. Perhaps I'll get another chance to see her again. Someday." Vader said sadly.

Padme felt bad for him now. She knew how in love Anakin was with her. She loved him just as much.

"Maybe you will. Don't give up hope Ani. Please. Let us help you. We can do this. I know we can. This has to work. Why else would the force be giving us this chance?" Padme asked.

"Your right My Angel. Perhaps we will succeed in saving...Me. And if I get to have you at my side again...Well then it will be more then worth it." Vader said then added "I must go. I sense Darth Sidius. I must hide Leia from him." Vader said and then they felt his presence leave.

"He's gone." Luke informed them and then yawned.

"Yes thank you I am aware of that. Now you go back to bed and the next time your father wakes you up tell him that I said to leave you alone." Padme said.

"Yes mother." Luke said automatically in a robot tone.

She came over and kissed him goodnight a for the second time "Now you stay in bed until morning." Padme said.

"Goodnight Luke." Anakin said with a smile and Luke nodded at him "Goodnight" he said back.

To be continued...

Yeah I know it was a little strange.

Next time: The Chancellor is destroyed Padme goes into Labor and the Future is changed in BIG ways.

Btw last time I mentioned Lorraine but Lorraine is not my sister she is a Jedi character that I created that I introduced in a different story on a different account. Maybe this can be a prequel to that story or something.


	4. Chapter 4

The unexpected

Chapter four: Never saw that coming!

A week later:

In the confrontation with the chancellor Jedi Master Windu and Master Yoda ended up fighting him and were forced to destroy him. Though it was not the Jedi way to kill they saw it as the only solution to a very big problem that would only get worse because the Chancellor was too powerful and had too much influence. They had to do what was best for the innocent people they protected.

And so when the council met up again the report was made and the chancellor was dead.

Luke REALLY wanted to go home but for some reason that he couldn't comprehend he was still in the past. He had not heard his father's voice since the day the younger version of him came home and told Padme and Luke that the Chancellor was dead.

Luke was a little worried about why his father wasn't in his head anymore. He couldn't hear Leia either and that just grated on his nerves. He NEEDED to know what was going on in the future and why no one was talking to him. Had it worked? Was his father a Jedi Master now? Where was his sister? He needed to know these things before he could calm down on the inside.

On the outside he had to pretend like it didn't bother him because lets face it he didn't want his mother going into well... mother mode. So he had to act like he was just fine on the outside.

On the inside he was screaming.

His mother was getting bigger and bigger and by now Anakin had told the council that he was married to Padme and that she was pregnant. For some reason they had given him permission to remain at the temple as a Jedi. This made him happy since he wasn't expecting it.

Luke didn't really want to be here when he was born. Was that even possible? What would happen to him if he saw his own birth.

Luke had a very bad feeling about this not hearing voices thing.

He was about to go stir crazy too. His mother was constantly there like she was trying to get in practice or something. Okay she probably was but it was still annoying.

Two days later:

Oh force why did this always happen to him? Luke wondered as he heard his mother scream down the hall from the medical room. His father was in their with her and Master Yoda and Obi Wan were sitting with him.

Master Yoda was giving him a speech about how you either do or do not and that there is no try.

Luke just about got up to prove to the Jedi that the word try did indeed exist so it was there but he chose not too. Now was not the time to be a smart ass. Or so he figured.

When the yelling stopped a couple moments later there was panic and then a robot came to speak with master Yoda but it was Obi Wan then asked the question "What's happening?"

"For reason's we can not explain we are losing her. She is very tiny and may not survive. She had been hooked to life support which is all we can offer the baby." the robot said and Luke's head snapped up at that.

His heart had been screaming for what seemed like the entire time his mother was in labor and now according to the robot something appeared to be wrong with Leia.

Luke couldn't stand this a moment longer. He got up and rushed down the hallway while Yoda said "Youngling no. you must stop."

the Robot that tried to get in his way was flung across the room so hard that it was destroyed.

Luke ran into the room where his mother and father stood over a small shaped glass case that had Leia in it. He went over to it and saw that Anakin had his baby self in his arms.

Padme had tears in her eyes.

Anakin was barely holding together and only manged to do so because he had his baby son in his arms.

Luke suddenly got an idea.

Leia wasn't suppose to die here. He knew that. He also knew that he wasn't suppose to be here.

He had wished desperately for a way to save his father.

Perhaps if he wished with all his heart again then he would be taken back.

He somehow knew that it was his presence that was draining his sisters strength.

He reached his hand out and touched his sister's sleeping face. "I love you Leia. And I want you to know that even though everything in the time line was changed because of what I did...I'm not sorry I did it. It saved dad and that alone makes it worth it all. And I bet moms around too. I can't wait to find out. I'm sorry that my being here is making you weak. Once I'm gone I know you'll be fine. I love you mom. Dad you can't imagine how happy I've been getting to know this side of you. Your amazing. But a little advice...Think things through before you do them. I know that's not really you and I know look who's talking right? But it's worth a shot." Then Luke closed his eyes and wished with all his heart to go back home.

Anakin and Padme watched as he faded away and then were shocked when Leia who had not made a sound since coming out suddenly screamed bloody murder. Padme was about to pick her up when Anakin stopped her. "No wait." he said having a feeling that he knew what his daughter wanted.

Anakin carefully placed Luke next to Leia and the second they were next to each other Leia stopped screaming and seemed to go to sleep just like Luke had. There seemed to be a spark through the force when they touched for the first time that day. The spark connected the children in every way possible. Their heart and minds were now connected.

In the future 12 years later:

Luke appeared out of nowhere. Again! And again he had no idea where he was.

Then his father came from another room into the one he was in and stopped at the sight of him then his face changed "Luke Skywalker where in the sith hell have you been! I have looked everywhere for you! I have been searching for the past two hours. What you think you can blow off your Jedi Master just because I'm your father? Well you have another thing coming if that's what you think Youngling!" Anakin scolded his son.

"Uh hold on just wait one damn minute! I have no idea what's going on here but you are freaking me out. Are you saying that not only are you a Jedi master but that I'm your apprentice? I don't know if your aware of this or not but I just got back from the past so I have no idea what's going on." Luke defended himself.

Anakin stood for a second stunned. He had always worried about that other Luke because he had faded and Anakin always wondered if he had gone home or if he had become one with the force.

He had to admit that those were the same cloths that Luke wore that day. And he seemed to look the same too. Everything was the same.

Padme came in at that point "Luke. Where have you been honey? We we're worried about you." she said.

"Wait a minute. Your the Luke that came back in time? That means you really did go back to the future. Well I have to admit that's a relief. I'm glad you got to see the future you helped create. We thought that maybe you had faded and become one with the force. You should get memories from this time soon." Anakin said and no sooner had he said that that Luke feel to the ground and held his throbbing head as several images / memories came to him. A lifetime's worth of flashes and he couldn't keep up with what was happening to his brain. There was so much of it. Happiness and sadness and all kinds of emotions but most of them were positive. Unfortunately his father still believed in spanking. Damn he had thought that maybe he would grow out of that but apparently not. And apparently he had not lost his 'knack' for finding trouble. No wait he didn't find trouble trouble always found him. Right?

"Well that takes care of that I guess." Anakin said with a smirk.

"Well I'm going to make dinner I'll call when it's done." Padme said and the left the room no longer worried about her son and knowing he was just fine.

Anakin sat on the couch and beckoned his son to him. Luke came over and stood before his father who had a stern yet wry look on his face.

"Luke is there something about that other time line that you forgot to tell me?" Anakin quizzed knowingly.

"Like what?" Luke asked.

"Luke the day you left that night I saw your world. I saw everything that happened. Everything I did. I guess it was to make sure I wouldn't do it again. I saw me kill my brother and his wife and take you from them. I saw that you'd never before seen Leia in person. I saw the time when I almost killed you. I saw that apparently you don't learn from your mistakes because you stole my ship in that time too and I spanked you for it. You didn't learn a thing though did you because you did it again when you were in the past. Do you know what else I saw? I saw what you did. To Obi Wan." Anakin said not wanting to remember what he had seen but it still hurt that his son had not told him that.

Luke gasped. He had forgotten about that. Lets face it he hadn't wanted to remember it.

"Dad I'm sorry. I never wanted to remember that. I guess I just pretended like it never happened. It was more of an accident. But it's not important anymore. None of that stuff is. Because it never happened." Luke said.

"Luke it DID happen. Not in this time line but it still happened. That time line is gone now but everything that happened still happened. Why didn't you tell me that Obi wan tried to save your from me? He came to the ship and you thought he was a threat and force chocked him to death. You were very little. Maybe 9. Force chocking is a sith move. I trained you in the dark side from a young age didn't I Luke? And don't like to me." Anakin said.

"Okay. Yes. I didn't want you to know that I was trained in the ways of the dark side cause I thought you wouldn't trust me. I wasn't evil. What happened with Obi Wan was an accident I didn't know who he was and then when I figured it out it was too late. You came and you were conflicted when you saw him dead. I think you were debating on weather to mourn him or not. You moved the body and I guess I just forgot until now. I'm not proud of it. I didn't think I needed to tell you every detail about the future." Luke said.

"You didn't. But I would have like to know that you could use the dark side of the force. I still would have trusted you because I knew from the start that you only had good intentions. I'm not mad at you I was just wondering why you didn't tell me. It was sad to see you kill my old master especially at such a young age but I'm not mad at you. But from now on I want the truth okay? No more lies. I'm warning you now we have rules in this house and one of them is no lying. Breaking the rules leads straight to a spanking. I did learn one thing from seeing your old time line. I wasn't nearly as strict with you as I should have been. By the way you have a four year old younger sister named Lorraine. That's partly why your mother went back to the kitchen so fast. Lorraine is in there. Would you like to meet her? And Leia?" Anakin asked.

Luke nodded.

They both went into the kitchen and Leia gave him a hug and Lorraine practically hung all over him giving him no space at all but for some reason he didn't mind. And for the first time in his life he was together with his family. And that thought took a while to finally sink in. I have a family. Luke thought with a smile. And then they all sat down to Dinner and talked.

The end...

Sequel to come. Not sure when.

Sorry if this seemed a bit choppy but I'm tired and want to go to bed. I stayed up because I said I would post this today. And it's one A.M so it's late but yeah I still got it up!

lol


	5. Chapter 5

Author note:

This story is on pause for the moment. I am going to work on my Star Trek story and try to reach 8 or 9 chapters with that before I start working on the sequel to this. I also have to wait because I ordered Star wars 3 online and have to wait for it to get here. And then I will start the sequel. But I can't start it before that so for now I am going to work on my Star Trek story.

So please be patient or I will send Obi Wan over to lecture you about Patience and we all know how annoying it is to hear that and also how hard it is to ignore him cause he always makes sure your paying attention. So be patient. I will update as soon as I get the movie but it may take a week or two for it to arrive at my house. So for now I am working on Star Trek.

As for those of you wondering about my Angel and Charmed stories don't worry I will EVENTUALLY get to them. I promise! But for now I am more interested in Star Wars and Star Trek.

I am 22 years old and my bf is 28 the other day I had to correct him cause we were talking about Star Trek and he said something about Ewoks(I don't care if is spelled that right or not.) and I looked at him in disbelief and then said quite loudly that Ewoks are from Star Wars! He shook his head and said that he felt pathetic cause I knew more about this stuff then he did and he was older plus he had actually watched the Star Trek series before. I have only seen the movie I at that point blamed my mom and also I blamed Anakin Skywalker. My mom got me into this stuff but if it wasn't for the cute guys I would have lost interest a long time ago. But lets face it Anakin is hot!

Okay here is the Hotness score when it comes to them. 1-3 1 being the hottest

Anakin Skywalker!

Spock (Don't ask why! I have no idea but for some reason I think Spock is a hottie!)

Jim Kirk

okay now that we have all that settled I will leave you guys alone now. Lol


End file.
